Forgive but Never Forget
by JLgods01
Summary: Percy discovered his girlfriend of five years, Annabeth Chase, cheating on him on their anniversary. Will he be able to find it in his heart to forgive her or will her do something he'll regret? oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.

Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back. I got so lazy with the last story so I decided to do a one shot. If you want to hate, go somewhere else. Here it goes.

Summary: Percy discovers Annabeth cheating on him. Will his fit of rage cause him to do something he'll regret?

Percy's POV

Today had been great so far and I was excited to surprise my girlfriend of five years on our anniversary. I had it all planned. It was going to be perfect. But now, I could only stare in distraught at the scene before. I watched as my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, made out with Jake Mason from the Hephaestus. Overcome by anger, I dashed forward and punched him with all I had. " What in Hades do you think you're doing!" I screamed.

Annabeth's head whipped around, "Percy! It's not what you think it is!"

I laughed manically, "Not what I think it is?! I just caught you making out with someone I had considered a trusted friend and YOU DARE TELL ME IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK IT IS!" A wave crashed down on them as I continued to lose my mind.

"We're through. Don't you dare try to show your face again to me you slut," and with that I stalked away.

I glared at anyone who got in my way. I was changing and I knew it. Every time someone got hurt, I grinned and enjoyed their pain. In sparring I made sure I hurt the opponent severely. Maybe I wanted everyone else to feel my pain. I had gone through enough throughout my life, this was my breaking point. I may be seen as a hero but I'm only human. I proceeded towards my cabin where I hope I could get a decent rest.

Third POV

A flash was seen in Percy's cabin and the shape of 30 year old looking man with black windswept hair and sea green eyes took its place.

"What the. What do you want," Percy grumbled.

"Is that any way to talk to your father?" Poseidon asked.

"Oh hey dad, what's up?"

"Zeus and the sky."

"You're hilarious. Seriously. What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your behavior. Look Percy, I know you feel hurt and betrayed and believe me, I understand, but you've gotten to stop this tirade of yours. You're only hurting yourself more," Poseidon uttered.

"How could you possibly understand? You're a god. Woman are thrown left and right and you never keep them like my mom. You threw away my mom like trash. Why should I listen to you?" Percy countered.

"Don't assume. I truly loved your mom. It killed me on the inside to let her go. She is such an amazing woman. I did not throw her away like trash. Percy, I want you to forgive Annabeth."

"FORGIVE THAT SLUT?! You want me to forget about everything and be happy go lucky and perfect again?! Is that it? You're just embarrassed of me right now aren't you?" Percy accused.

"No son. Forgiving is different from forgetting. Forgiving is clearing your conscience and moving on and let both people be free. Forgetting would be never learning your lesson or mistake. You need to forgive in order for the both of you to be happy. I'm not saying cheating is good and excusable. I don't want you to have any regrets. I have many, many regrets in life and they are horrible. Leaving your mother is one of my biggest regrets. There's a saying about love, if you love something let it go, if it comes back to you, then it's yours to keep. You haven't let Annabeth go yet. You're still angered by her actions and not willing to let her go. You still love her but you don't want to accept it because you don't want to get hurt."

"What is love anyway?" Percy mumbled.

"Love is many things. it's a blessing and a curse. It could bring joy and happiness. True love is sacrificial love. It's doing everything you can to make the other person happy even despite your own. People make mistakes. Even gods have their flaws. Those who learn to forgive are those that will make it far in life and have a pure heart. You have suffered a lot and I regret not being there to protect you. But you've grown up to be a fine young man. Do not destroy your life all because of this. You have so much ahead of you. Sometimes relationships don't work out. Be the better person and forgive and move on. Let her go so you can both be free. Forgive but never forget." and with that Poseidon disappeared.

Percy's POV

I laid awake all night thinking about what dad had said. Everything he had said was right. I still love Annabeth. But I need to let her go. I was finally ready to forgive. As I fell asleep, a small voice whispered in my head _good job son._

The next morning I went around looking for Annabeth. Until I bumped into someone.

"Oh my gods I'm so sorry…..Percy!"

I looked down to see the person I had been looking for.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Uh sure. Look Percy I made a mistake. I'm sor-"

I held up my hand to cut her off, "Annabeth. I forgive you. Someone once told me I needed to forgive to free myself from my conscience. What you did hurt me beyond anything I have ever gone through. But I think it's best that we stay friends now. Maybe we weren't meant to be **(Sorry Percabeth shippers)** but it's for the best. I've forgiven you so what do you say, friends?"  
Annabeth gave me a hug and nodded with tears in her eyes as she walked away.

Dad was right. I finally felt free. All I had to do was forgive but I could never forget. I smiled as I looked towards the ocean. My life starts now.

The end

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed that. Let me know what you think. No hate please.


End file.
